


j e a l o u s y

by Avocado_Yeehaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, venting.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado_Yeehaw/pseuds/Avocado_Yeehaw
Summary: whenever she saw him





	j e a l o u s y

**Author's Note:**

> cute???????

He got her something for Christmas, so didn't that prove enough? That she liked him and he returned the feelings? It usually would, but this time, she couldn't be too sure. Where was the hat? She carried the pen.

She saw others talking to him, but she was okay with that. She wasn't okay with the ones that had ulterior motives, those ones were usually the ones she remained wary about. He never seemed to be interested in them, so it was fine. He only looked at her during class, and yes, it helped. 

She worried a lot, and that was okay. Or it wasn't, as she was in constant fear of what would happen if he didn't like her. That could ruin their friendship, and that would suck more than anticipated. He probably liked someone else anyway, so what was the point?

There were those moments where he did become open with his feelings; when he told her how he felt about friends, enemies, and everything in between. In return, she'd tell him about her life, her messy problems, and he'd accept them, and tell her things to make her happy. He'd regale her in tales of what happened to him, how he wanted her to join him in helping at a city camp, how they could go on a big roller coaster together, how they could go to the same theater camp. Everything. He did care, but he had a hard time showing it.

She'd listen to songs, some that reminded her of him, as she wrote stories. Ones without names, without characters, just two people, two stupid kids in middle school, who had the possibility of being together. This wasn't really a method of escape, more like venting to the paper, the keyboard. 

Humming lyrics, writing poetry, telling stories, remembering jokes, reviewing videos, drawing characters that no, did not resemble them at all. She didn't consider herself a creative person, just someone with access to paper, pencils, and keyboards. She wasn't special, she just existed. She thought of herself as a blip in the timeline, a mistake, a molecule in the universe. He made her forget about it. She hid behind a screen, laughing as if her life depended on it. She did like him. She really did. And that was okay, in her opinion.

Him sitting near her was the hardest, as she couldn't be subtle when she looked over at him. The other girl sat in front of him, and her friend sat across from her. It hurt when the other girl flirted with him, because she used to trust her, and that really hurt. The other girl bat her eyelashes at him, had a high-pitched laugh, wavy beautiful hair, a pretty face, and experience. Everything she didn't possess, the other girl had. The only thing she took out of the situation was his love, so that was okay.

Was it?

They did text. It was something she hung onto, like a monkey to a tree. He did want to talk to her, which she found surprising. Or was it?

She wrote words down at school, on a laptop. The other girl usually tried to catch her screen, but she could never seem to. That was insanely good because if the other girl saw what she was doing, everyone would know. Who would want that?

She liked laughing with him, and she liked him. Wasn't that surprising?


End file.
